Insect infestation of stored grain is an age-old problem. Not only do insects consume the grain but often make what they do not consume unfit for use. The present method destroys the insects and their larvae and their eggs without injury to the grain itself. The literature is replete with equipment for microwave and radio-frequency irradiation of grain and other products for killing insects. However, all the successful methods rely on raising the temperature of the entire grain mass to an elevated temperature and holding it there for a period of time until the insects are killed.
For example, a paper by Nelson, Stetson and Rhine entitled Factors Influencing Effectiveness of Radio-Frequency Electric Fields for Stored-Grain Insect Control published in Transactions of the ASAE, Vol. 9, No. 6, pp. 809-815 (1966) cites a number of references to controlling stored grain insects by RF or high frequency electric fields. Subsequent papers by Nelson include Possibilities for Controlling Stored-Grain Insects with RF Energy, Journal of Microwave Power, 7(3), 1972, Insect-Control Possibilities of Electromagnetic Energy, Cereal Science Today, Vol. 17, No. 12, Dec. 1972, and Possibilities for Controlling Insects with Microwaves and Lower Frequency RF Energy, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, Dec. 1974. A series of papers by M. A. K. Hamid, et al, also describe the use of microwave energy for insect control. These include Control of Insects by Microwave Power, Journal of Microwave Power, 3(3), 1968, A New Method for the Control of Moisture and Insect Infestations of Grain by Microwave Power, Journal of Microwave Power, 4(1), 1969, and Comparison of Microwave and Dielectric Heating Systems for the Control of Moisture Content and Insect Infestations of Grain, Journal of Microwave Power, 4(3), 1969.
All of this work, as mentioned, is concerned with raising the temperature of the entire grain mass to a point where the insects are killed. In the present application, we maintain the temperature at a relatively low level, usually not above about 100.degree. F., and combine a vacuum and microwave energy to kill the insects, larvae, and eggs.
In addition to killing insects in stored grain, the present invention also is useful for killing bugs in processed foods. These include crackers, cookies, flour, cake mixes, cereals, and other packaged processed sealed foods. These products are treated after sealing and the resulting shelf life approaches that of canned goods in many instances.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a process for killing insects in foodstuffs without raising the temperature of the foodstuff to a damagingly high level.
Another object is to provide a process for killing insect infestations in grain using a combination of vacuum and microwave energy at a relatively low product temperature.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process, using vacuum and microwave energy to kill insects, larvae, and eggs in sealed packages of foodstuffs.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.